Zelda Vs Mario
by CinnyGirl5
Summary: The dazzling, delightful Hylian Princess employs a little psychological warfare to frustrate her foe, baiting him into her traps and leading to him making reckless decisions.


"Come oooooon, little guy!" The elegant, dashingly beautiful Princess Zelda knelt down to her foe's size and beckoned him to come at her. The cute smile on her face had some of the crowd head over heels for her already, but it was only irritating Mario. Her overconfidence was already getting to him. Without hesistation, he rushed at her in anger to get a combo started.

He tried to sweep the princess off her feet with a dangerous slide attack, but she was easily able to swiftly dodge to the side. As he was still in shock at her dodge, Zelda countered with a devestating Lightning Kick to the face, followed up by a magical, shiny ball of fire exploding upon impact.

Mario was bruised, but somehow managed to land on his feet. "Awwww, is my magic intimidating you?" Taunted the princess, holding up her finger as it flickered with magical, yet dangerous sparkles with an agitating smirk on her face. Mario growled in anger in response, only to be met with another taunt. Zelda brought her right hand to her pointy ear and directed it closer to Mario. "What's that? I can't hear you from all the way down there!" She continued to mock him about his size, knowing full well it made his blood boil. Mario started to get louder and louder. "I can't hear youuuuuuuu~!" She shouted in an even more annoying tone this time.

The infuriated plumber went bright red and dashed at her predictably again, but he didn't manage to get anything started. His approach was interrupted by a sparkling magic attack emitting from the princess's stretched out arm. She completely outclassed him when it came to reach, making it annoying for him to get in with his stubby arms. Mario was startled and launched back slightly by the attack, giving Zelda yet another chance to taunt him. She beckoned the angry plumber whilst giggling quietly.

Frustrated by the annoying princess's constant mocking, Mario threw out a huge fireball from his hand. It was as if he transformed all of his anger into an attack. However, it was an easy dodge for Zelda. The burning fire barely scraped past her milky white dress.

"Ohhhh, I think somebody's losing his little temper!" taunted Zelda in a condescending tone. "You thought this was gonna be a walk in the park, didn't you?" she continued, kneeling down to his size again. "Losing to the little princess is making you _maaaaaad, _isn't it?" she asked sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

At this point, Mario was a dangerous volcano ready to erupt at any second. His bright red face almost matched the shiny red cap he always wore. It was obvious to Zelda that her taunts were having a huge psychological effect on him. It was amusing to watch. Everything was all going to plan.

"Hehe, I've never seen you so angry before! Imagine what Peach would think if she saw you like this!" The princess knew full well that he was about to erupt any second now, so she kept up the mocking to keep his temperature rising. "Did you forget to eat your mushrooms today, little guy?" As she beckoned him with her right hand out once more and a condescending smirk on her face, she tormented him further. "Come on, you little dwarf. Are you mad? Losing your cool? Come and get me. I know you want to!" Her manner was so condescending and frustrating it could get on anyone's nerves.

And the plumber had fallen for the princess's taunt yet again. In a blinding rage, he threw a humongous, blazing wall of fire at his infuriating opponent.

The Mario Finale.

Surely there was no way she could dodge this one, right?

Nope, he thought wrong.

Zelda effortlessly teleported behind the erupting volcano as his vision was blinded by his own flames. Mario thought he'd finally gotten rid of that annoying pest and had his revenge. She was nowhere to be seen.

But as soon as he was about to start celebrating, he felt a light tap from behind him on his shoulder.

"Missed me, shorty!" A feminine voice whispered tauntingly into his ear.

Mario's jaw dropped. He slowly turned around in a mix of fear and anger. Before he even got to see the girl's irritating smirk, he was blasted away by a dangerously powerful magic attack from her hands.

Zelda laughed and waved goodbye to her foe as Mario blasted away into the sky. By exasperating him and getting under his skin as much as possible, she was able to bait him into attacking carelessly and predictably. He fell for her tricks and mindgames too many times, making him easy for her to take control of in a rage. She was crowned victorious in a surprising yet convincing fashion.


End file.
